warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Larkshadow
Larkshadow is a beautiful sleek, she-cat with light brown eyes. She is roleplayed by Meadow History Larkshadow was born in a clan, which now is unknown to almost all cats, even the cats who survived the great desatory, which destroyed the clan. Larkshadow was born as Larkkit to Rosellda, and Sparrow. Rosellda was kittypet born, but was brought up in the Clan which took her in from a young and early age. Sparrow, was a rogue, one of which loved hurting she-cats and anyone who was in his way. When he meet Rosellda and he fell in love with her, she hated him so he raped her...She soon bore his kits, which happened to be Larkkit and Blackkit. Larkkit was teased so much because she was born to a kittypet and a rouge. She hated it, everyone picked on her, but her brother and her Father. Her mother hated both of her kits and after they were born she died having them. Her father who was a rapist and a rogue hated her. He loved her brother though, everyone did, they just never showed it to him, she was always could see it in the way the other she-cats looked at him, he was always most handsome. Larkshadow was picked on by the toms, and attacked by the she-cats. There where several times she was almost killed by them. The Medicine cats always were picking on them, both her and her brother. Their father taught Blackpaw how to follow in his footsteps, by using her as an example. She hated it, she hated it so much she took it out in battle, on other cats. She let her claws grow long and sharper then anything else, they could cut a stick in one slice. She was one of the best fighters in the clan, and the toms hated her for it. A group of them once ambused her and attacked her. They beat her to within an inch of her life. She was able to attack them, but with 10 toms, she wasn't able to fight that well. It was to be brother and father who saved her. She scarely remembers what happened afterwards, she remembered a flooding and yelling of cats, and seeing her brother dragging her to safety. After that, the whole Clan was gone, all the others that survived ran in fear of her, She had killed every single she-cat she found alive. After that she tried to kill anyone who she could get her hands on. She loved the taste of their blood, and feel of there flesh, and basically everything that came along with killing others. She loved it, and loves it with all her heart.... Later, she is seen outside BriarClan as a rogue, helping her brother rape one of their she-cats. Later she had a single kit with her brother, Nightingale. And was seen with Death and Dusk. Real life pictures Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Warrior Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:She-cat Category:Cats Roleplayed by Meadow Category:Cats Role-Played by Meadow Category:Queen Category:Cats of FallingClan